Dark Necrobat
}} , also known as Dark Dizzy,Mega Man X5 PlayStation release and Mega Man X Collection is a vampire bat-based Reploid from Mega Man X5. Necrobat was a Maverick created by Sigma three years before the events of Mega Man X5, but escaped from his control and remained in hiding since then. Sigma, not considering him a serious fighting power, forgot about him. The Maverick Hunters encounter him in a planetarium somewhere in northwest Sudan while they are looking for a Fuel Tank for the Space Shuttle. However, he proves to be a fighting serious power to both X and Zero, proving Sigma wrong indirectly. Strategy In battle, Necrobat flies about, sometimes teleports, and can summon Batton Bones to attack the player. Like bats, he doesn't like light, and is weak to Shining Firefly's weapons, F-Laser (with X) or C-Flasher (with Zero). It is possible to defeat Dark Necrobat with a single F-Laser by hitting him only with its trail.YouTube video: Rockman Memorial Hall - Rockman X5: How to play with Dark Necrobat *While he's flying around, he may sometimes dive at the player, grab them and bite the player's character to drain his life energy, like a vampire. *If Necrobat is low on health, he will release Sonic Waves up and down the screen. After that, he will use Dark Hold to freeze the player and attack with either a Sonic Wave or Batton Bones. If the player hits Dark Necrobat while he is casting Dark Hold, he will be stunned and drop to the floor. After his defeat, the player obtains his weapon, Dark Hold. Data Nickname: 忘れ去られし闇の戦士 (Wasure korareshi Yami no Senshi) Stage enemies *Batton Bone B82 *Killer Sphere *Sigma Virus *Sniper *Spark Gunner *Star Dust Powers and Abilities *'Batton Attack:' Necrobat will summon Battons in swarms to attack X or Zero. *'Bloodsucking:' Necrobat will swoop down and drain health from X or Zero while replenishing his own. *'Dark Wave:' Necrobat will create sonic waves in order to attack X or Zero. *'Dark Hold:' Necrobat will freeze time in order to attack X or Zero while they're helpless. Dialogues When playing as X Needing the Fuel Tank= Dark Necrobat: Squeak! I've been waiting for you! X: Hey! Can't you understand the urgency of our present situation? There's no time to fight. Dark Necrobat: Squeak! Who cares?! I don't take orders from anyone! The word 'Sigma' means nothing to me! X: I'll destroy all Mavericks like you! Dark Necrobat: Squeak! I'm always ready! |-| Without needing the Fuel Tank= Dark Necrobat: Squeak! I've been waiting for you! X: Hey! Don't you understand what's happening? Dark Necrobat: Squeak! Who cares? In situations like this everybody dies, not only Mavericks but also Maverick Hunters. Squeak! But just to make sure, I'll kill you myself! When playing as Zero Needing the Fuel Tank= Dark Necrobat: Squeak! I know that smell... Zero: Is he insane already? Dark Necrobat: Squeak! We are comrades! Squeak! Let's not fight each other, squeak! Zero: Crazy fool... What are you on about? Dark Necrobat: Let's retire the Mavericks! Squeak! Zero: You're one of them, I'll do you first! |-| Without needing the Fuel Tank= Dark Necrobat: Squeak! This is GREAT! Very funny! Zero: Is he insane already? Dark Necrobat: The Earth has been severely damaged... Very cool, brother! Squeak! Let's retire all of the Reploids together! Zero: ... You are the one who'll be retired. Other Media Archie Comics In the Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog comics crossover Worlds Unite, Dark Necrobat is one of the dozens of Mavericks revived by Sigma-1 as part of his plan to conquer various worlds and absorb their power. He joins Wind Crowrang in attacking the world of Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, but is defeated by its heroes and their new allies from the Sky Patrol. ''Rockman X5'' (manhua) Necrobat appears in the Rockman X5 manhua, helping Crescent Grizzly attack some humans with his men. Gallery Artwork DarkNecrobatCharSht.jpg|Necrobat's character sheet. MMX5SketchNecrobat.jpg|Dark Necrobat sketch for Mega Man X5. TEPPEN COR 131 art.png|Dark Necrobat in the Dark Hold card from TEPPEN Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X - Mega Man X8'' Mavericks in Worlds Unite Sprites darkdizzy.gif Misc. Dark Necrobat.JPG|Dark Necrobat in the Rockman X5 manga. Production Notes Developer Comments "This was also influenced by a certain manga, so perhaps they asked the designer, "Please give him a Bat XXras feel!" (grin) [The character/manga he refers to might be '''Karas'. The name is "Kohmori ??ras," where ?? is one kana blotted out.]'' However, as you can see from the results, he finished up as a smart design, and I really like it. Just before the game was completed, we discovered a bug that made the Dark Hold perpetually freeze the game. Gave me a real chill. (grin)"Rockman Elysium: Production notes about the cast of X5Capcom Community: X5 Developer/Designer Note translations (from Rockman X5 official site) Designer Comments "Being a bat, he was established as draining his opponents' energy, so in short, he was Count Dracula, and I gave him form straight from that. A monster in full dress. He's the only one this game to have the Sigma mark on him." "I shamelessly went for the Count Dracula look here. His right eye is a monocle, and he has a haughty air about him." -Haruki Suetsugu, Mega Man X Official Complete Works, 2009 Trivia *In the initial American release, Necrobat was named Dark Dizzy, after Dizzy Reed, the stage name of the keyboardist of the band Guns N' Roses.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Alyson Court Talks Mega Man X5 Guns N' Roses References *Dark Necrobat shows many similarities with Shade Man, a boss of the classic Mega Man series who is fought in Mega Man 7. They're both bat/vampire themed, use soundwaves as an offensive weapon, and have the same life stealing ability, although Dark Necrobat uses it very rarely. *His "Dark Hold" (ability to freeze dimensions) is the only special weapon in the Mega Man X series that doesn't have any higher power when X is equipped with an armor that allows special weapons to be charged. *In the game, he is the only boss out of the eight to have Sigma's Maverick symbol shown below his health bar. References Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X5 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Mammal design Category:Darkness Mavericks Category:Spacetime Mavericks Category:Flying Mavericks Category:X Challenge bosses